


Meant to Find

by hotguyhawkeye



Series: Reader/Poe: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotguyhawkeye/pseuds/hotguyhawkeye
Summary: Reader is eighteen, and wants to see the galaxy, but not in the way everyone thinks. As it turns out, Reader is trying to join the Resistance, and after many months of failing at that goal, finds themselves in the thick of it and on their way to the base on D'Qar, accompanied by none other than Poe Dameron.





	Meant to Find

As soon as you were of age, you told your family you were going off to see the stars; they had long known you were overcome with wanderlust, gifted you a ship of your own, and assumed you were going somewhere nice and First Order-Approved. You did nothing to suggest otherwise to them, and in fact, you even stopped on some of those planets to send messages to your family. But you knew in your heart that you were really setting out to discover whether or not the Resistance was real, and if there was a place for you anywhere within it. Truthfully, you never expected to fall into it so suddenly, or so roughly.

You had been out traveling for a long while, and found yourself in the Otomok system needing to refuel; seeing no other planet close enough to ensure you were able to make a safe landing, you decided to stop on Hays Minor. You didn’t know much about it, other than it was one that was considered allied with the First Order; not for the first time, you found yourself wondering if the planet you were approaching had chosen their allyship, or if it had been forced upon them. Unlike your parents, you were unable to view the First Order uncritically, and whenever you looked too hard at anything they had their hands in, you felt something was deeply wrong. As you approached the planet and gave your call-sign to the First Order worker who asked for it upon landing, a knot began to grow in the pit of your stomach, and you started to think that you should have tried to make it somewhere else.

A quick glance at your fuel reserves told you that would have ended in disaster, so, with a fake smile plastered on your face and a bowed head for anyone in uniform, you quickly explained that you were on a tour of First Order allied planets as a gift from your parents for your eighteenth birthday, and that you had been cruising around before realizing you would need to land as soon as possible to refuel. The uniforms working the town where you landed ran your credentials and your name, and even though you weren’t concerned -- coming from a well-off family that had always kept its nose clean -- you had to choke back a massive sigh of relief when the Trooper announced everything checked out. They were more than happy to guide you to a fueling station, and were going to give you an updated map of First Order systems to continue your trip.

The operative word there, of course, being _were._

Just as you finished fueling your rig, blaster fire could be heard nearby, approaching at a frightening pace, followed by a roaring whoosh that only accompanies one thing -- X-Wings. In shock, you glance to the sky, and see a squadron of the fabled Resistance fighters strategically firing upon the office buildings the First Order seemed to be occupying, as well as some nearby factories you had seen from above. The resulting explosions had you thinking that these were some sort of weapons manufacturers, and suddenly the knot in your stomach made sense; whatever this planet was used for obviously dealt in death.

You tried to rush into your ship, hoping to get on the comms and call out to the X-Wings that you were a friendly, but your ship was hit with a blast that sent you flying; unlike the Troopers that had been helping you, you got tossed to an open field -- they collided with a nearby wall with a sickening crunch. Shakily, bleeding from your arm and forehead, your vision blurring, you stood up and tried to wave your arms to signal a fighter, any fighter. The battle seemed to be nearly ending, and suddenly an X-Wing landed beside you. It was different from the rest around it, painted a sleek black with orange detailing, and its pilot jumped out, blaster pointed directly at your chest.

“You’ve got ten seconds to give me a good reason not to put you down right now,” he growled out at you.

You put your hands up feebly, one arm barely making it up due to the excruciating pain associated with lifting it, and said, “I just stopped here to refuel. I’ve been visiting First Order planets for months now, hoping there would be some Resistance recruiter or faction that I could join. I swear, I’m not with them.”

The pilot regarded you, taking note of your injuries and the fact that you were unarmed, and nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. “I’ll bring you back with us, but until you’re subjected to full questioning on behalf of the Resistance, I can’t trust you,” he said, shackling your wrists together.

You nodded, and sagged in relief; “Honestly, anything is better than having to keep pretending I respect these monsters,” you said, pointing your chin toward the fallen Troopers around you. The pilot laughed at this, and his stance changed in a subtle way that told you he wants to believe what you’ve presented to him as truth.

“All right, kid,” he said, pulling you toward his ship, “It’s gonna be a tight squeeze and a long flight, but for now, you’re with me.” He helped you into the cockpit, and practically jammed you into the compact space behind his seat. “Don’t worry about not having any straps or anything; I’ve never crashed this old girl before, and I don’t plan to now.”

You laughed, and immediately groaned in discomfort; “All right, flyboy,” you said. “Show me the stars.”

The pilot laughed again, and the X-Wing lifted off, exiting the planet’s atmosphere and preparing to enter hyperspace. He started to speak, and for a second you were confused before realizing he was using his comms. “All right, Black Squadron, looks like the Tico intel was good. Those facilities won’t be testing any more weapons, and if the evac convoys are on schedule, we’ll have the planet empty before the First Order can even scramble their ships. Evac team, do you copy?” They must have done so, you thought, because the pilot responded quickly, and you were able to hear the smile in his voice. “Good work, team. Black Squadron, prepare to jump to hyperspace. See you all back on the base.”

You heard clicking noises as he finished priming his own ship and turned off his outgoing comm, and he glanced over his shoulder to look at you. “I’m sorry in advance if this is uncomfortable, but we’re going to jump to hyperspace now,” he warned.

You nodded, and felt a lurch in your stomach as the ship blasted off. Though he had warned you it would be a long flight, it seemed like it was over before you knew it, and the stars were coming back into focus as the pilot directed the ship down toward the surface of a densely forested planet. “I’m Poe, by the way,” the pilot said, pulling you out of your thoughts. “Poe Dameron.”

You told him your name, as the ship touched down, and he repeated it back to you as he carefully helped you out from the small space you had been occupying. “I’m going to take you to medical to get that arm and forehead checked out, and then we’ll see about verifying your story,” he said.

Again, you found that you could do little more than nod at him as you looked around, taking in the massive Resistance base he had flown you to; a massive grin worked its way across your face, and you noticed Poe looking at you questioningly. You shook your head gently, and whispered, “It’s really real. The Resistance. It’s not just a myth.” You laughed, and nudged at Poe with your handcuffed hands. “Let’s get started already, flyboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Star Wars fic, and my first Poe/Reader fic. apologies if anything is done poorly! the planet mentioned is the one from which Rose and her sister Paige hailed, and was known to be a First Order testing site for weapons, as well as a place where they stole children to force them into being Troopers. everything else is sort of me just winging it with what's hinted at or what I already knew from somewhere else.
> 
> though this fic is past tense, all the rest will be present tense!
> 
> unbeta'd, mistakes are my own
> 
> comments are not only welcomed, but encouraged, and much appreciated!


End file.
